I love you, yeah whatever!
by Tidon
Summary: well I dunno what to put here, Glitch x Bo Mo Coy XD


A/N: well hello everyone, I'm just experimenting pairings this time with slightly McCoy X Glitch well I dunno if I'll make this a oneshot or a mutichaps, it depends on the reviews ;) . I hope that this was a good one XD...

Well enough of this and get to the story...

Oh by the way ( I don't own dance central, don't sue me please )

-o-0-o-0-

Am I that unlucky to deserve this? Did I ever do anything wrong?, well I don't know and sometimes I don't even want to know.

Mo, he was my mentor my guardian, I adore him from the start until my feelings came to the next level, I won his heart but not too long, we've been together for six months as a couple, I knew he was bothered by my age and this was the reason why he cheated on me, I saw Mo with another man, heck he was one of HiDef dancers, one of my friends my brothers, I saw them they saw me, Mo begged for forgiveness and I gave in, months later it happened again, "I had enough Mo" I said, I looked down on him as he kneel down and begged for my forgiveness again but I stay strong "Mo I can't… sorry we're done.." I said while tears streaming down my face. I walked through the streets not even bothered where to go as I ended to the beach, I sat on the sand as I watched the waves again and again until someone called my name, it was bodie one of my good friends, he comforted me and take me to his home for shelter, I must admit that he had the sweetest smile and uplifting aura in him. It's been two months since I move out from Mo's to Bodie's place, At first I was confused why bodie was very helpful to me until he confessed his love to me, I am stunned, confused, or I could say that I had a mixed emotions going through me at that moment "Bodie I …"

"I know glitch, I can wait" I can see his blue eyes with a pint of sadness. I let him pampered me, I can feel his courting moves towards me and I am pleased, I should say that I learned to love him, I got over Mo because of him, I was thankful, I thought our relationship were smooth and getting stronger every day had passed until I saw Emilia kissed him at the park, I didn't say anything I just turned around and ran towards the beach even though I didn't know the whole story but for me it was clear like a glass, I came at bodie's place and gathered all my stuff as fast as possible, again tears freed on my eyes. I browsed my phone's contacts and I saw Dare's number, she's like a big sister to me we hang around as often as possible it was because we're both Asians and the cultures was slightly similar, I called her "Hey Dare how are you?" I said, I can't hide my cracking voice over the phone "I'm fine G… Crying again? Tell me about it, I mean everything, you could come to my place G you're welcome here" I was grateful that I had a friend like that, "Thanks, I'll be there today" I said while clearing my throat. I was about to leave the room when bodie came in, I can say that he was confused or whatever, "Hey glitch where are you going?", I sighed as I wiped my tears "Bodie let's just cut through the chase, I saw you with Emilia in the park today, guess what you were sucking face with her!" I said as I grabbed my bags and walk through the door but bodie got me "Let me go, you CHEATER!, you and Mo should hang out together" I swear my arm was about to bruise, "Let me go already!" I said and Bodie slammed the door shut "You're not going anywhere!" he said, it was the first time that I heard he raised his voice "What the hell?! Bodie let me go!, It hurts goddamn it" he grabbed that bags off me and lifted me towards the couch, I can't hold my tears, "what did I do to deserve this, you could just say that you like her, I can give way…." I said as I rub my soon to be bruised arm, I refused to make an eye contact with him, he was in front of me, his hands were placed on my knees as he crouch down on my level "Glitch… look I'm sorry… It just happened and I…." I just shook my head, I just won't let this lying clown say any lies again "Bodie what I saw is enough, I wish all the best for you two….." I said while grabbing my bags on the ground, as I walked towards the door I heard him sobbing on his knees just like Mo. "bye Bo…" I said as I closed the door shut and made my way to Dare's place.

I pushed the pink doorbell button and I saw someone opened the door, it was Dare's partner, "Hey glitch where have you been!? I told ya you gonna missed me too" McCoy grabbed me into a hug, always been like this to me and I didn't mind though, I just hugged him back and leaned my head on his chest, I felt his gaze on me, I think it was new to him that I hugged him longer than necessary or rather than usual "hey glitch, any problem?" he said as he hugged me closer to him, I felt comforting circles on my back as he messed with my hair, "Hey not my hair!" I said while trying to get it back in shape, "Now that's the glitch I know, let's go inside Dare's waiting" McCoy said and AGAIN he messed my hair,

"Aww McCoy!, I hate you.." I said with a smile while fixing my hair again.

McCoy tried to mess my hair again, I dodge his hand and ran through the hall, I stick my tongue out and taunted him "I hate you coy!" I said with a smile "I love you too Glitch!" he said as he sent me flying kisses.

I think moving here would be great! I said to myself as I watch McCoy being ridiculously stupid this time.

"Yeah whatever!" I said with a smile while crossing my arms to my chest. I felt my face heated and beet red, I felt an arm clung on my shoulder "Hey glitch come on Dare's waiting" I was doze off

"o-okay…." Well this is new, I never stutter whenever Me and McCoy 'flirting' with each other. I never knew when he even meant those words he said, but our relationship as friends were okay but if it will be on the next level why not? Well whatever! I'll just go through the flow.

"Hey glitch I love you…"

"Hey McCoy I love you too" we exchanged glances and laugh our asses, Dare was there with her eyebrows lifted

"Hello?! I am still here guys… ah guys?"

.

.

-o-o-o-o-

Aww poor Dare being left out XD …..

Well that's the end, it might change if I got reviews, well whatever… XD and about McCoy X Glitch I know you were new to this pairing, well I just want something new … you know …. Well I just want to know If someone like this or what…

Read and Rate please… love you


End file.
